User talk:Hide-And-Seek/Archive 1
DONT EDIT THIS. DONT TOUCH MY TALK PAGE! :I can post whatever I want on your page, as long as it does not violate any thing. I can tell you that I disagree with anythin, and I can keep posting it even if you remove it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:17, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :In addition to what Frvwfr2 said, less 1RV violation plz? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:19, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Lemme tell you something. I dont care about "Rules." If "rules" were any good, I'd have the decision to have a talk page or not. The reason why I DON'T want a talk page, is because I don't want people coming here and flamming me for stuff, AKA what YOU'RE DOING. If my account does get banned, or even if I get IP banned, my router will always give me a different IP, so IP banning me is no solution, therefore I don't care about 1RV or whatever. Now you guys leave. Mature. :Uhm... didn't you want us to leave? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:34, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::That's what I thought... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:35, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Ok.. whats starting a flame war on some persons talk page going to accomplish? FRV, you getting an admin? Shouldn't you act better? Hello there, I am here to resolve this conflict. Now please understand two things: We do not tolerate personal attacks. Nor do we appreciate you breaking the rules we set in place. (GW:NPA/GW:RV1) Now, I would like you to understand, that breaking these "rules" and causing violations will get you no where. Here, or in Life. Now I am not lying, when I say that I honestly enjoy banning users =). I have a lot of time on my hands, and if I must continually ban you, then you are just brightening my day. Ty for listening, and your cooperation. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :You will probably recieve administrative action for attempting to start one. Starting one more than likely falls under PvX:NPA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Personal attack? Where.. saying he should act better? Not personal at all. You admins for RHQ? A lot of time on your hands? Hmm... you guys are from RHQ... now.. go tell all the girls at school that you banned a kid from PvXwiki. You'll be rolling in the girls. :Heh, be a more mature individual if you can handle it, is all I am saying :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:41, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ^^ You know, I'd be fine if there wasn't some stupid rule that you couldn't delete your Talk Page because you got flammed for saying some kids build is crap. Also, PERSONAL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :I don't think there's actually a policy against sticking a delete tag on your talk page. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:44, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Sign your comments please as per PvX:SIGN. This can be accomplished through typing in ~~~~ at the end of a message. Also, welcome to the wiki. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:44, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :What is this comment about: "FRV, you getting an admin? Shouldn't you act better?"? Huh? Explain plz... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:46, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Hi? Umm.. Hide-And-Seek 01:46, 7 August 2007 (CEST) I'm saying, that when I saw you're up for admin or w/e on your talk page, sitting down here and flamming me is a great way to get that privelage revoked. So, if you care at all, which I'm sure you do by the way your flamming me, I'd get off of my talk page, and stop flamming me. Hide-And-Seek 01:48, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :When did I flame you? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:48, 7 August 2007 (CEST) You've flammed me for the past 10 minutes.. 01:49, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Example please? And thats what happens when you put 5 ~'s. To fix it, just put 3 ~'s in there. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:51, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Just read it. Hide-And-Seek :I have... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:52, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::To flame someone is to say, "You know so and so, you suck." Frvwfr2 hasn't flamed you. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:53, 7 August 2007 (CEST) So, where have I flamed. Do tell. Hide-And-Seek :::To fully understand what a flame is, please see Flaming on Wikipedia. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:55, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::That's not what we are talking about. We are talking about you accusing me of flaming you... Nothing was said about you flaming... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:56, 7 August 2007 (CEST) If all I'm getting in trouble for is me deleting my talk page, thats sad imo. Grinch, gtfo off my talk page. Hide-And-Seek :Never. I'll stick around 'till the day you, I, or the wiki dies. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:23, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Haha... no lifer :) Oh well... small world, eh? Talk to you in GW mate. Hide-And-Seek Remove? Can I just totally re-do my talk page? Come onn Grinch... :If you archive it... DO do that, move the page(at the top) to User talk:Hide-And-Seek/Archive 1. Then add Template:Archive to the blank page. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:54, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Hmm... Can you put it in a little more detail please? Hide-And-Seek :Ill do it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 18:58, 8 August 2007 (CEST)